Kitty Kat Adventures Forever After
by xxEmeraldButterflyxx
Summary: Sequel to Kitty Kat Adventures xxx Ten years have now passed, and Ikuto and Amu have children. All the Charas except Naya have gone to the where Charas go. When Amu thinks about them, they decide to escape, but at what cost? xx Amuto xx
1. Chapter 1

**Heeyyyaaa! How's everyone doing? Time for the sequel to Kitty Kat Adventures! Welcome to Kitty Kat Adventures Forever After! I will also like to change those five years later to ten years later! Thank you! xxxx**

**Thank you for the reviews on the final chapter!**

**Ichigo: Hmph. **

**Me: What?**

**Ichigo: I'd like to say that I'm a girl. And I'm 6 years old.**

**Amu: Ichigo…**

**Ikuto Jnr: (Sigh) I'm a boy. And I'm 9.**

**Miki: I'm a wittle girl! I'm 2 and a half!**

**Ikuto: xxEmeraldButterflyxx does not own Shugo Chara or this sexy cat right here! She does own our kids names and Naya, who was the only Shugo to stay with Amu.**

**The Beginning**

The Tsukiyomi family sat around the table, eating their dinner.

"So Ichigo and Ikuto, how was school?" Amu asked her children.

"S'okay." Ichigo said, poking her vegetables with her fork.

"Boring…" Ikuto Junior said, yawning and stretching like a cat.

"Just like your father." Amu said, and Ikuto stretched just as his son had done.

"Mama! Can Miki help bake cake?" Miki asked, extending her arms out to her. Amu smiled and picked her child up into her arms. Miki cheered. Amu sometimes missed the little Charas who she'd named her children after. Miki, Dia and Ran. She even missed Yoru. She didn't forget about Su though, Amu thought, patting her belly. Naya was the only Chara who would stay with her, because her passion for Ikuto would never vanish. As she helped her little girl whisk the cake mix, she wondered how her Charas were.

**In a different land…**

There was a land of Charas. It had no name, just known for its purpose. After Chara's owner's would be selves came true, they would come here. At this exact time, Miki and Yoru were looking at their baby sleep. Their baby's name was Miryuu, and he was a boy. He had the cat reflexes from his father, along with a blue tail and ears, as well as artistic ability that matched his mother's. There was a knock at their door, and Miki went to answer it.

"Dia, Ran, Su what are you doing here?" Miki asked.

"Amu-chan's been thinking about us again-desu!" Su smiled enthusiastically. Ran smiled as well.

"Maybe we should go down there and tell her!" Ran cheered happily. Dia shook her head.

"Charas are not permitted to go to their previous owners." Dia said, and Ran and Su frowned. Dia looked up at Miki.

"May be come in, Miki?" Dia asked, and Miki opened her door to let them in. She shushed them.

"Miryuu's just gone to sleep." Miki whispered. Ran sneaked around to Miryuu's room.

"Hey Yoru." Ran whispered, stepping lightly. Yoru smiled at her.

"Hey, Ran-nya. How are you doing-nya?" Yoru asked. Ran smiled.

"Good." She whispered, and peeked her head around the half open door. Ran looked at the asleep little boy, with his deep blue hair. He also had turquoise blue eyes, Ran knew. She smiled.

"He's so cute." Ran whispered to Yoru, who smiled back.

"Yep, of course. He is part me and part Miki after all. He will be super hot when he grows up. We'll be clawing girls off him." Yoru grinned and turned back to look at his little boy. He closed the door softly and walked back to where Miki was. She was sitting on the couch with Dia and Su. Miki turned to look at Yoru.

"Still sleeping?" She asked, and Yoru nodded. She sighed in relief, and turned back to her sisters.

"Ikuto, too." Dia said, which caught Yoru's attention.

"What about Ikuto-nya?" He sprang forward into the conversation.

"They are thinking about us. Amu and Ikuto named their children after us." Dia said, smiling brightly.

"Really-nya? What are their names?" He asked.

"Their oldest child is called Ikuto Yoru Tsukiyomi. Next is Ichigo Ran Tsukiyomi. Third is Miki Dia Tsukiyomi, and Amu's expecting, so the fourth one will have the name Su in it." Dia smiled. All of them smiled happily, knowing their bearers had never forgotten them.

"I really want to see Ikuto again-nya!" Yoru said, and everyone nodded.

"I think we should go." Miki stated and everyone agreed.

"We should tell Temari, Rhythm, Kusu Kusu, Daichi, Iru, Eru and Pepe-chan as well." Dia said.

"They would want to see their bearers again, I'm sure." Miki replied. She turned back to Yoru.

"Are we taking Miryuu?" Miki asked.

"Yep. I want to show Ikuto my handsome little boy-nya!" Yoru said proudly.

"Let's go tonight." Miki said, and everyone nodded determinately. They all went separate directions, and came back with a larger amount of Charas.

"All we have to do-dechu, is get past that guard. He's a vicious dog Chara-dechu." Pepe-chan whispered to the others. They looked towards the guard, blocking the portal to below. Daichi grinned, putting a thumbs up.

"I'll do it!" He said, a kicked his football extremely hard. It slammed into the guard dog's head, and it fell unconscious. They all ran past and into the portal.

When they came out on the other side of the portal, they were in a house that seemed familiar. Ran looked around, and the others floated around the house to see where they were.

"Over here everyone!" Dia called, and everyone quickly floated over.

There was a woman with long golden hair and matching ayes, helping a little girl with the same gold hair, but with a familiar midnight blue eye colour.

"Dia-nya!" Naya called out, and floated over to her, hugging her.

"Naya! We've missed you!" Ran said, hugging Naya as well. Miki and Naya hadn't really ever gotten on that well, but Miki said a friendly hello, as did Yoru.

"Come on-nya!" Naya said, pulling on Ran's arm. "Amu's been wanting to see you guys again-nya!" All of Amu's Charas, as well as Yoru went into the dining room. They saw a table with a family sitting around it.

Ikuto and Amu were opposite each other, and there were two other unfamiliar faces. All young children they had never seen, but knew their names. The young girl called Miki was the little girl they had seen in the kitchen. Ichigo Ran had pink hair and golden eyes, like her mother's younger self. Her expression was also similar to her younger self as well. Ikuto Yoru had exactly his young father's looks, with midnight blue hair and eyes. His expression was also like his younger father's one, bored and sleepy.

"YORU!" Ikuto exclaimed, pointing at Yoru, who was holding Miki's hand. Miki was holding Miryuu in her left arm. Yoru looked at Miki to ask if it was okay, but she edged him on. Yoru flew across the room and sprang onto Ikuto's shoulder.

"Ikuto-nya! I missed you-nya!" Yoru cried. Ikuto patted the little Chara's head. Amu turned to her Charas.

"Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia! You're all here!" Amu cried, hugging them, except for Miki, who had Miryuu in her arms.

"Miki, is that…?" Amu asked, pointing at the young baby. Miki smiled.

"This is Miryuu; he is mine and Yoru's baby." Miki told Ikuto and Amu. Ikuto smirked at the young Chara of his.

"Handsome. Good job Yoru!" Ikuto said, high fiving him.

"Hey, um…" Ichigo said, rubbing her head. "What are these?" She asked.

"It's kind of along the lines of how Ikuto and I met." Amu explained. Miki Dia smiled.

"Mama! Tell us how you and Papa met!" Miki Dia exclaimed, clapping her small hands. Amu smiled.

"Well, it began on a construction site…"

**Hope you liked it everyone! Xxxx For anybody who reads my Chara Games, sorry I haven't updated that in like two days xx I've only felt well enough to do one every night, and I was too excited to do this one! Xxxx**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XX**

**xxEmeraldButterflyxx**

**Makes your heart flutter…**


	2. Chapter 2 When Ikuto Met Amu

**HEYYA EVERYONE! Hope you're all okay! Xx Thank you xfor the reviews from:  
>Rawr I'm a Kitty Vanity- Thank you! Xx I'm glad that you took the time to read th first chapter of the sequel! Xx <strong>

**Sanjana t. black- Thanks! Xx I will! Xx**

**Emily- Hey xx No, some might be too inappropriate, especially in front of Miki, a two and a half year old xx**

**Kanxkawaii- Hehe x Hey! Thank you xx**

**Skybarrier101-Maybe… I will xxx**

**Cyndy- I'm glad you love it! It was only a day… They are, they are! Thank you xxx Amu's hair didn't change back because the angel coming out changed it, so it wouldn't go back… but Ichigo has her pink hair! Xxxxxx**

**I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters except Naya, Ichigo, Ikuto Yoru or Miki Dia! Their names aren't mine though! Xxx I also don't own the name of the play Romeo and Juliet! Xx Thank you xx**

**BTW. I'm going to use how they met in the anime!**

**When Ikuto Met Amu**

**Amu's P.O.V (Let's try it…)**

I remembered back to the first time that I first met Ikuto.

"I love you, Prince!" I shouted out in the assembly. Everyone around me gasped, and my X clip turned back to normal. Tadase bowed his head and rejected my confession. My face flushed red, and I ran as fast as could out of there. I didn't care where I ended up.

"I wish I could just crawl into a hole and never come out!" I shouted to myself. As I ran, my feet felt no ground underneath.

"A hole?" I shouted as I fell into it.

"Ow…" I said, and looked around me. The hole was too deep, I couldn't possibly climb up. Then I heard a voice.

"What are you doing Amu-chan? Let's jump!" The voice said, and a little pink girl burst out of her egg.

"J-Jump?" I asked, as if she was crazy.

"Yep! From a girl who can't jump to a girl who can! Chara-Change! Hop, Step, Juumpp!" She cried out, as my feet were lifted up into the air. I screamed, as I was bouncing all over the place, and had barely any control at all. After a while, my feet firmly landed something solid. I held tightly on to a metal beam close to me and sighed in relief. I looked down and my eyes widened. How the hell did I get up this high? I looked to the little pink girl, floating beside me.

"What just happened? What are you?" I exclaimed, still holding tightly on to the beam.

"I'm Ran! Your Guardian Character!" Ran put on pom pom on her hip.

"Guardian Character?" I asked, confused.

"That's right. I'm who you want to be." Ran explained, cheering. I turned my head to see something blue coming towards me. The boy pounced up along the bars, did a forward flip and landed on the higher beam, not far from where I was. There was a smirk on his face and his cat ears moved as his tail swung. I looked at him, he was unmistakably gorgeous. Beautiful blue eyes that matched his silky hair, and a lean body.

"Hmm… So you're a Character Bearer?" He said in a smooth voice.

"Another weirdo? And this one has cat ears?" I said, meant more as a side comment to myself. He jumped down again, landing softly on the narrow beam and easily walking along it, getting closer to me. He leaned forward and sniffed like a cat would. I could feel my heart racing in my chest. This feeling was strange.

"W-What?" I stuttered, which I never had done before. He smirked again. I wish he would stop doing that, I thought, he looks so unbelievably handsome every time.

"It seems you have more eggs." His silky voice said, and a Chara appeared above his shoulder.

"Two of them-nya." The smiling Chara said, his paws on his hips.

"Who are you guys?" I asked, and Ran flew in front of me.

"Be careful, Amu-chan. These guys are after your-" The boy stepped forward and flicked Ran away. I turned my head to Ran as she was flicked away, and his head leaned closer to mine.

"So your name is Amu?" He asked, still smirking, his eyes intent on me. My face flushed as he said my name. He shoved his hand in my pocket and I freaked out.

"Don't touch me there, you jerk!" I shouted at the top of my voice. I waved my arms furiously, attempting to hit him, but he dodged easily. He finally backed away and held up two eggs.

"Found them." He said.

"Give them back, you egg thief!" Ran shouted at him. He smelt the eggs.

"Looks like they're about to be born." He smirked. The little Chara smiled happily, his cheeks pink.

"And we have the Humpty Lock too-nya. We got quite the haul today-nya." He smiled, his yellow eyes gleaming, and a catlike grin on his face.

"Ikuto, let's go." He said, floating back to where they came from. Ikuto? That was his name?

"Yeah." He said, turning around and walking back along the beam, still holding up my two eggs.

"Wait!" I shouted. All I could think was, my eggs are… My eggs. Who I want to be… What…

"What are you doing to my eggs?" I shouted at the top of my voice, running along the beam and jumping forward. Ikuto's face looked shocked as I knocked the eggs out of his hand.

"The eggs!" I said, and dived down after them. I fell, clutching the eggs close. Ran flew down after me.

"Amu-chan!" She shouted. "Let's jump again! Chara Change!" Believe! Believe in who you want to be!" Ran shouted, but I was still hesitant.

"But..." I muttered. "Who I want to be!" I shouted, closing my eyes. The Humpty Lock gleamed and flew towards me. I reached out and grabbed it, and it engulfed me in light. I started transforming into Amulet Heart. I landed softly on my feet, then shot up into the sky. Ikuto stared at me in wonder, his eyes wide.

This was the first time I met Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

And I would never forget it. Those feelings that began so far back…

I smiled as I told the story to my three children. Even Ichigo and Ikuto Yoru seemed interested. Ikuto smirked and wrapped an arm around me.

"Amu, I'm surprised you remember every detail." He whispered in my ear, and I blushed. I smiled.

"I even remember how many clouds were in the sky." I said, pecking his lips. He smiled.

"So do I." He said, kissing me more passionately.

"Ewww…" Two of my children groaned, and I was sure I knew who it was. Even Miki, Su, Dia and Naya were all hearing this story for the first time. Ran just smiled, still recalling the memory.

"So… Mama and Papa were like Romeo and Juliet! Enemies but still in love!" Miki Dia exclaimed, and everyone looked shocked at her. A two a half year old had just used the perfect example, and she hadn't even read Romeo and Juliet! Ikuto smiled, turning his head back to me.

"It like our own little love story." He said, and kissed me again. We heard clicks from behind the couch. I looked curiously over in the direction. Emily, Cyndy and Maria stood up.

"Hey guys!" Emily smiled. They all looked surprised at them.

"Emily-chan! Cyndy-chan! Maria-chan!" I exclaimed, and ran over to hug them all. They all looked so different .

Emily's hair was now brunette instead of its original blonde, but she still looked as pretty as ever. Her hair had a slight wave to it, and she was wearing a long sleeved black top with the outlines of butterflies on it, with tight black jeans.

Cyndy was her usual brunette, but it was slightly shorter, flowing straight to her upper arm level. She wore a red top with a black jacket and jeans.

Maria was the much younger sister of Emily, so she was about nine years old. I had met her a couple of years ago, but my family hadn't. **(I know she was there ten years ago, but I have something planned! Forget she was in the last one!)** Maria was also her usual brunette; her eyes a deep blue exactly like Ikuto's. Her hair was down to her lower back, but was completely straight. She wore a long sleeved ruffled deep blue top, with black jeans and knee high boots. **(What I wore today xx) **

"A small question for you all." I said. "What are you doing in my home?" I asked, motioning around me. Emily smiled.

"We wanted to take pictures! And to see how adorable your kids are!" Emily said, walking over to Miki Dia, who was giggling. Cyndy came over to talk to Ikuto and I.

**Maria's P.O.V**

Wow, this is quite a big house, I thought to myself. I walked over to the young boy, who looked so much like his father.

"Hi." I said shyly, and his head turned to look at me.

"Hey." He replied, looking into my eyes, which were the same colours as his.

"Um, can I have a tour of the house?" I asked, blushing slightly.

"Sure." Ikuto Yoru said back, taking my hand into his own. He pulled me along up the stairs. He pushed open the door slightly.

"This is Mama and Papa's room." Ikuto Yoru said, and I looked around. The sheets on the bed were blue, like my eyes. I spotted a blanket with cats and strawberries on it. I smiled, thinking of how cute it was. Ikuto Yoru took me to the next room.

"This is my room." He said, and I looked around again. His sheets were the same colour as his parent's room. I picked up a toy of a blue cat with yellow eyes.

"How cute. I love cats!" I smiled, and he smiled back. He looked so friendly and cute when he smiled.

"You should smile more often." I blurted out, and then covered my mouth quickly. Ikuto Yoru smirked, looking like his father. I blushed bright pink. I wonder if this happened with Ikuto and Amu… I thought.

**Awww… See why I wanted to make them the same age? Ikuto Yoru's mine! Mwahaha! If I can't have Ikuto, I'll have the next best thing! Xxxx**

**Thanks for reading!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND IT WILL HAVE MORE MARIKUTO PARTS!**

**P.S. Mix of my name and Ikuto Yoru's first name! Xx**

**Cause it's awesome! Xx**

**REVIEW, MY LOVELY READERS!**

**xxEmeraldButterflyxx **


	3. Chapter 3 Guardian Characters

**Heeyya guys! How's it going? Xx New chapter time! Xx Yay! X Thank you for the reviews!**

**Emily- I did xx Yay! Thank you! Xx**

**Sanjana t. black- Hey, thank you xx Lol x Thanks for the suggestions! xx**

**TheLingeringWolf- Thanks very much! Xx I will xx**

**Ichigo: Review so we can… make you fangirl scream? Lame.**

**Miki Dia: No it's not! Altogether now! Look it's Papa!**

**Ikuto: Yo.**

***Waves of fan girl screams***

**Miki Dia: Told ya. Anyway, xxEmeraldButterflyxx doesn't own Shugo Chara, any of the characters besides Naya, Ichigo Ran, Miki Dia and Ikuto Yoru. She doesn't own the names though! Finally, she does own the storyline! **

**Guardian Characters**

Ichigo watched as her older brother came back, holding hands with the girl who was the same age as him. She also noticed that Maria was blushing, and Ikuto Yoru seemed to be why.

"So Mama, why are your Guardian Characters here now?" Ichigo asked, in a bored tone even though she was actually pretty interested. Amu looked to her second eldest child and then back at Ran, Miki, Su and Dia.

"Why are you here?" Amu asked, and the sisters looked worriedly at each other.

"Well… We kind of escaped and ran away…"Ran said nervously.

"Why?" Amu asked. It was strange they would leave where they lived for a long time just for a drop in visit. Especially with Miryuu.

"Dia saw that you had been thinking about us a lot, so we wanted to actually come to you. Yoru jumped at the idea of seeing Ikuto, so we left…" Miki told Amu, who listened carefully. Ikuto Yoru turned to his father.

"Papa, we're named after your Charas?" Ikuto Yoru asked.

Ikuto laughed.

"You all are. How about we introduce them?" Ikuto said, looking towards his wife. She nodded and motioned Ran forward.

"This is Ran." Amu said. Ran smiled and put one pom pom on her hip.

"Hello! I'm Ran, and I'm the sporty one!" Ran exclaimed, cheering. Miki stepped forward.

"I'm Miki, the artistic one. This is Miryuu; he has feline agility and matching artistic skills." Miki explained, stroking the blue cat ears of her son. Su smiled and floated forward.

"My name is Su! I love cooking and cleaning!" Su spun around energetically. Dia smiled, lighting up her face.

"My name is Dia. I represent the inner radiance of Amu-chan." Dia smiled brightly. Miki Dia seemed entranced.

"I have two Chara names!" She shouted out. "Miki and Dia!" She smiled and patted the small blue girl and the small yellow girl.

"You missed us-nya." Naya and Yoru said at the same time.

"I'm Yoru-nya! I'm an alley cat, free to do whatever I want-nya!" Yoru said happily, with a catlike grin.

"I'm Naya-nya. I was the one who was always here, but I hid-nya. I show the amount of-" Naya looked at Amu, who said no to say 'passion' to her young children. "Love for Ikuto-nya." She finished, and Amu sighed with relief.

Miki Dia clapped.

"Yay!" She smiled happily. Everyone, except Ikuto Yoru and Ichigo, smiled.

"Now, bed time!" Amu said, and all kids groaned. Ikuto hurried them off to bed, not letting them forget to brush their teeth. Once all the children were in bed, Ikuto, Amu and all the Chara sat down on the couch.

"Oh, by the way, Kusu Kusu, Temari, Rhythm, Iru, Eru, Pep-chan and Daichi all came with us." Ran said.

"Really?" Amu said, rubbing her tired head. There was a knock at the door, and Amu went to answer it, when she was pushed back with great force, sending her flying back into a glass table.

"Amu!" Ikuto shouted, running to her. He turned to see who had done this to her. A man, about the same age as Kukai was now, stood at the door with dog ears and a furry tail. Yoru gasped.

"Ikuto-nya! It's the guard to the portal of where we lived-nya!" Yoru shouted and flew beside him.

"Going back to your Character Bearer is forbidden-hon." He growled roughly.

"My heart! Unlock! Character Transformation! Snow Wolf!" He growled roughly again. He wore a sleek greyish white jumpsuit, with his usual tail and ears. Ikuto reacted.

"My heart! Unlock! Character Transformation! Black Lynx!" A much older Ikuto said. It had been a long time since he had done this. He looked back at Amu. The glass, thankfully, hadn't cut her, just bruised her and knocked her unconscious. Ikuto darted forward.

"Slash Claw!" Ikuto shouted, swiping the wolf's leg. Amu struggled up. She had to protect her children, her Charas, Miryuu… Amu thought to herself.

"My heart! Unlock! Amulet Panther!" Amu shouted, her transformation changing her clothes into a tight black top with a short purple skirt and long knee high socks. Of course, her black and violet choker with the bell, that matched her violet cat ears and tail. Amu got down on all fours and sprang forward.

"Deadly Strike!" Amu shouted, retractable claws slashing the wolf's back leg. Ikuto smirked and realised he had never seen Amulet Panther's fighting techniques before. The wolf growled once more before running off. Ikuto and Amu's transformations wore off. They rushed into each other's arms to kiss each other.

Amu shut the front door, and Ikuto and Amu went to their room and fell asleep, Amu in Ikuto's arms, like always.

When the entire family were gathered around the table, all three children were itching to tell everyone something. The first on to do so was Ikuto Yoru. He held up an egg.

"I found this in my bed." He said, and Ikuto put an arm around him. Ichigo put her egg on to the table and Amu's eyes widened. She gasped when Miki Dia pulled up her own egg. A massive Chara family.

What kind of Chara would hatch from each of their eggs?

**Yay! They have Chara Eggs! Hope you liked this chapter! Xx **

**IF YOU REVIEW, SUGGEST NAMES AND PERSONALITIES FOR EACH CHARA! **

**GO! REVIEW! YAY!**

**xxEmeraldButterflyxx**

**Makes your heart flutter…**


	4. Chapter 4 Sly, Spontaneous and Sensible

**Heyya everyone! Ready for the next chapter? Xx Thanks for the reviews from:  
>Cyndy-chan!-I do! Mwahahaha! LOL x Thanks for the suggestions! Xxx<strong>

**Emily-chan- Thank you also for the suggestions! Xx**

**Rawr I'm Kitty Vanity- Hehe x She does xx Good idea! X**

**Bubbletail- Thank you! (sshh.. secret! I'm going to use that for Miki Dia's next chara egg! Don't tell anybody! Xx) OOPS.**

**Mermaidmelodylover- Nice x Thank you xxx**

**Sanjana t. black- I'm very glad you enjoyed it! Xxx**

**Sly, Spontaneous and Sensible**

All eggs simultaneously cracked open, a Chara popping out of each one.

Ikuto Yoru's orange egg cracked and out came a fox Chara. He had black hair and bright orange eyes, with matching orange top and black shorts. Orange ears were on his head, with a fox's tail swinging behind him.

"Yo. I'm Kyou. I'm your wish to be cunning, brave and like your father." Kyou said, with a sly smile on his face.

Ichigo Ran watched as her black egg with pink firework patterns on it opened up. Out popped a lilac haired girl, with a hot pink dress and shoes, and a white bow on her hair and dress.

"Hello Ichigo-chan! My name's Kimi! I'm your secret desire to be spontaneous, fun, but loving and kind! Nice to meet you!" Kimi smiled sweetly at the stunned girl.

Finally, Miki Dia held her egg close as the Chara came out of the blue egg with a white snowflake pattern. A girl with snow white hair came out, with electric blue eyes. She wore a sky blue top with a white furry wrap and a white skirt with blue boots.

"I'm Yuuki. I represent your sensibility, your responsibility but still be cute!" Yuuki said, curling her white hair around her fingers.

Amu looked at all her children's Charas. How amazing, she thought. Ikuto Yoru looked over at Maria.

"Maria, do you have a Chara?" He asked, and Maria smiled happily. A small Chara floated up behind her. She had chestnut brown hair and royal blue eyes. Her hair was tired up with a long red bow. She wore a red top with a black skirt and boots, and held a small writing pad and a pen.

"This is Kisa, she is my desire to be a fantastic writer, and become a published author." Maria explained, smiling at Ikuto Yoru. Ikuto Yoru smiled back, which made Maria blush.

"We all have Charas!" Miki Dia giggled gleefully. Amu smiled, and Ikuto kissed her, also smiling. They were like one huge happy family. But this problem with the guards of where the Chara's go might be a problem, Ikuto thought, not knowing Amu was thinking the same.

"Anyway, I have to make breakfast." Amu slipped into the kitchen, waddling slightly. Ikuto smiled at his soon to give birth wife. He couldn't put into words how much he loved Amu, or his children. Fifteen years ago, if someone would have told him that he would marry a girl five years younger than him and ten years later, have three beautiful children and one on the way, he would have said that it was impossible. He imagined himself a stray cat, never staying in one place for too long, and most of all, nobody to love him. The moment Amu had came into his life, she had changed his fate. He would have never thought it possible to love somebody as much as he loved Amu. Everyday, he would notice little things about her that he had never noticed before. And of course, he would love those things as well. He couldn't fault her in any way. Amu was devoted to her friends and family, she was strong willed and reliable. To top all that off, she was remarkably beautiful. He did miss her pretty pink hair, but her hair, no matter the colour, smelt of strawberries. Ikuto heard a clatter from the kitchen, and went around looking for his wife. She wasn't there.

"Amu?" He called. "AMU?" Ikuto shouted, but there was no answer. When he spotted blood on the side, he did all he could not to go berserk that second. Ikuto's cat ears popped out and he called the Charas to the kitchen.

"Ran, Miki, Su, Dia and Naya, come with me to find Amu. Kyou, Kimi, Yuuki, and Kisa you stay here and make sure nothing happens to the children. Emily and Cyndy are still here as well." Ikuto informed them all, and all but darted out the door.

Miki held Miryuu close and held Yoru's hand. He put an arm around her when she started crying. Ran and Su also started crying, and Dia and Naya comforted them.

"We have to be strong for Amu-chan!" Dia told them, and they nodded and wiped away their tears.

At the same time, Ikuto had three main thoughts in his head. Don't lay a finger on my precious Amu. Was the baby okay? Finally, he hoped their kids would be okay.

**Back at the house…**

Ichigo hugged Miki Dia, who was crying her eyes out. Ikuto Yoru was with Maria, who seemed as scared. Maria clutched to Ikuto Yoru's top, hugging him. Ikuto Yoru blushed a bit, but wrapped his arms around the girl anyway. Maria snuggled up into his chest, and eventually fell asleep. Ichigo's head perked up when she heard a crash from outside. She took Miki Dia closer to Ikuto Yoru. There was a loud bang and the door flung open. It was a snow wolf, one they hadn't seen before. They were in bed during the last attack. Ikuto Yoru gently picked up Maria and layed her back on the couch.

"Kyou." Before Ikuto Yoru knew what he was doing, words tumbled out of his mouth as he looked over to where his father had been sat. There on the table, was the Dumpty Key. It responded to Ikuto Yoru and flew over to him.

"My heart! Unlock! Character Transformation- Twelve Tailed Fox!" Ikuto Yoru and Kyou said at the same time.

Ikuto Yoru looked down at himself, wearing a black top and orange short, with his usual orange ears, but he had twelve tails! Ichigo gasped slightly, pushing Miki Dia back behind her. Miki Dia smiled and stepped forward, glowing white.

"My heart! Unlock! Character Transformation- Frozen Blizzard!" Miki Dia and Yuki said at the same time.

Miki Dia was dressed all in white, except for a blue snowflake clip in her hair, which was in pigtails. Ichigo felt slightly left out, not transforming with Kimi. Ikuto Yoru leapt forward.

"Sly Swipe!" He shouted, claws attacking the wolf. Miki Dia held out her hands.

"Snow Storm!" Miki Dia called out, and out of her hands came a wave of snow, covering the wolf. However, it was ineffective, because it was a snow wolf. Miki Dia quickly tried to think of something. She pointed a finger at the wolf.

"Freeze Frame!" She shouted, and the wolf yelped and its body froze into a block of ice. Ikuto Yoru's and Miki Dia's transformation wore off.

"That was fun!" Kyou and Yuuki said at the same time. Ichigo pulled her little sister close, but to be honest, she was still surprised at how calm and collected her two and a half year old sister was. Miki Dia seemed a lot older than she was, because she was cool headed, as well as responsible and sensible. Her Chara suited her.

**Meanwhile, with Ikuto…**

Ikuto kicked open a door. It wasn't necessary, but he wanted to get some frustration out. All people sure get a kick out of kidnapping Amu, don't they? Ikuto thought. The last person to kidnap her was… He kicked open another door. It was…the man in front of him now.

Tadase.

**He keeps coming back! Xxx**

**Ikuto: You write it!**

**Me: So?**

**Ikuto: Why are you stating what you already know?**

**Amu: Why are you being rude?**

**Ikuto: Damn it, Amu always wins the arguments now… She found out my weakness…**

***Amu laughs***

**Me: Amu, Amu! What is it?**

***whispers in ear***

**Me: Hahaha!**

**Ikuto: Shut up…**

**Yoru: Anyways-nya! If you review, I'll give you some of Amu's secret stash of photos of Ikuto in the shower-nya!**

**Ikuto: Amu! How kinky…**

**I ALSO WANT YOU TO TRY AND GUESS HOW I GOT 'EMERALD' FROM SHUGO CHARA! CAN YOU GUESS?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XX**

**xxEmeraldButterflyxx**

**Makes your heart flutter…**


	5. Chapter 5 Locked In

**Yo~! Heyya everyone! **

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Cyndy-chan- I'm glad x Hey, did you know? We're the same age! Except I'm 15 in November! xxxThank you xx Review brighten up my day! X Ja ne, Cyndy-chan! Xx**

**AxelLion- Hehe x Read on to find out… xxx**

**Sanjana t. black- Hey, thanks! Xx Nope, but you were close! Xx**

**The 'Emerald' out of 'xxEmeraldButterflyxx' is from Ikuto's Seven Sea Treasure attack, called 'Emerald Line.' **

**It came into my head while I was thinking what name I should put! Xxx**

**Anyways! On with it!**

**This chapter was previously different and longer, sorry for any trouble.**

**Locked In**

**Previously, on the Kitty Kat Adventures…**

Ikuto kicked open a door. It wasn't necessary, but he wanted to get some frustration out. All people sure get a kick out of kidnapping Amu, don't they? Ikuto thought. The last person to kidnap her was… He kicked open another door. It was…the man in front of him now.

Tadase.

Amu opened her eyes slightly, though see could only see blurred colours dance in front of her eyes. Pale yellow and a very familiar blue. Her eyes stung so much. Protectively, Amu layed a hand on her belly, as if telling the baby to calm down. She could tell she was still on the floor, laying on her side, but getting up seemed all but impossible.

"I-Ikuto…" She whispered, wanting to hold him in her arms again. There was a loud crash, which startled Amu. She heard faint voices in her ear.

"Amu-chan! Ikuto's come for you!" Ran shouted to her, floating over to the cage she was locked in. _**How sick**_, Ikuto thought to himself, _**locking a pregnant woman in a cage, while injured.**_

Amu rubbed her head, everything seeming to be spinning. She could hear Naya growl.

"Chara-Change-nya!" Naya shouted, and Amu's purple cat ears and tail appeared. Although Amu couldn't move her body, Naya was capable of moving it for her.

"Deadly Strike!" Amu shouted, though it was Naya who said it. Amu's retractable claws came out and swiped the lock on the cage, breaking it in half. Ikuto seemed to have nearly beaten up Tadase enough, but he punched him one last time before turning away.

"That's for my wife, you d***." He growled angrily. Even Amu probably couldn't recognise Tadase anymore, he was that beaten up.

Ikuto went to Amu, holding up her face in his hands. She looked so pale. He stroked her face, as tears ran down her cheeks. Ikuto let her lean into his arms, him stroking her hair. Her golden hair seemed to get shorter and shorter, until it was shoulder length. Then, the gold dissolved into her natural pink.

"Amu-chan…" Dia whispered.

"Dia, will she be okay?" Ikuto asked.

"She will, though it might take her a while to wake up again. She's been through a lot." She replied.

"And the baby?" He asked, worried.

"She's not far off her due date, but I think the baby will be okay." Dia answered, and Ikuto sighed in relief.

**I CHANGED THIS! **

**ALSO, I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

**I DO OWN THE STORYLINE THOUGH!**

**COME PEOPLE!**

**REVIEW! **

**xxEmeraldButterflyxx**

**Makes your heart flutter…**


	6. Chapter 6 Dark Dream

**Heyya guys! Xxx**

**Thank you all for the reviews! This chapter has also changed from 25 August 2012.  
><strong>

**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA. ONLY IN MY DREAMS…**

**Dark Dream**

Ikuto was still holding Amu close when she started screaming and clamping down on his hand. Really hard.

"Ikuto! The baby's coming!" Dia shouted. Ikuto panicked, looking around frantically. Dia sighed. "Drive her to the hospital!" Ikuto hurried and lifted her up (which wasn't easy) and ran to the car, where he layed her in the back seat. However, Amu wouldn't let go of his hand, which Ikuto was surprised to find not broken.

"Amu, honey, I have to drive." He said comfortingly, stroking her pink hair. He kind of missed his little strawberry. But this wasn't the time to be thinking about such things, so when Amu let go of his hand, he rushed to the hospital. Dia watched as the Humpty Lock flew up, glowing, and shot out of the window. She, of course, knew where it was going.

**Back at home…**

Miki Dia high fived Ikuto Yoru, when they heard a call from outside.

"Useless…" It called. Maria's eyes seemed to shoot open and she jumped up and ran out. Ikuto Yoru worriedly followed after her.

"An X egg…" Maria whispered to Kisa, who nodded. An egg jumped up into the air, and cracked open.

No way, Ikuto Yoru thought, she has another one! A small girl with bat ears and wings came out and smirked. She had jet black hair and piercing red eyes, with a black leather top and short skirt and long boots with elbow gloves.

"Hey, I'm Koumori. I'm your desire to slip into the shadows, do good deeds and disappear, like Batgirl." **(Who I do not own x)**

"My heart! Unlock! Character Transformation- Dark Dream!" Maria and Koumori said together. Maria now wore a leather dress, with her own bat wings and ears, with similar long leather gloves and thigh length boots.

A bright light flew past Ikuto Yoru and flew to Maria. The light engulfed her, but Maria could clearly see what it was. The Humpty Lock. She took it into her hands.

"Purify, Negative Heart." Maria whispered. It had obviously changed from Open Heart. The red light flowed over to the X egg, and the egg faded to a bright white once again. It flew away, back to its owner. Maria's transformation wore off, and she felt herself falling. She landed in a soft pair of arms. Ikuto Yoru had just about caught her. Maria smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck while he picked her up into his arms and carried her back to his house. She soon fell asleep, comforted by the warmth and protection.

Ikuto Yoru smiled down at the girl in his arms. The sun shone on her dark brown hair, and it shone different colours. Deep brown, chestnut brown, copper and a golden highlight that barely seemed noticeable any other time. Her blue eyes opened and looked back into his, and she smiled, tilting her head. Ikuto Yoru smiled back, and Maria blushed pink, before snuggling back into his chest again.

**Yes, yes, this one is short xx I'll make it up to you all next time! How did you like my transformation? Hmmmm….? **

**It is nearly 12pm here in the UK, so… night! Xxxx**

**PLEASE REVIEW OR YORU WILL CRY!**

***Yoru whimpers***

**Yoru: Pleeeeaaassssseeeeeee?**

**xxEmeraldButterflyxx**

**Shugo Chara Quote of the day!- **

**"Do you know what a real pervert looks like?"  
>"Eh? A real one?"<br>"Someone who watches a person while they're sleeping, always looking at their sleepy face, mewling at it...Someone like you Amu."**


	7. Chapter 7 Maria's Poem

**Yo~! How's everyone doing? Xx Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Hope you like this chapter!  
><strong>

**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

**Maria's Poem**

Several hours later, at the hospital, a young baby boy was born with reddish hair and deep chocolate brown eyes. Amu stared down at her baby, admiring and cooing the small babe. She passed him to Ikuto, who held him gently and played with him. Amu found herself staring at Ikuto. It was really cute when he showed his fatherly side. Ikuto looked up and noticed her staring.

"Do I interest you, Amu?" He whispered into her ear and then bit it. Amu blushed bright pink. Since they were married, it was one thing that never changed.

"P-Pervert!" Amu stuttered and wrapped her arms around him.

"Make sure you hold tight." He smirked and put his arms around her, Amu now holding her baby in her arms. He could feel the heat of Amu's face through his shirt.

"Let's go home." He suggested.

"I'm not supposed to!" Amu cried loudly. Ikuto hushed her. Amu was in a fit enough state now to go home. The doctors were amazed at how fast she had recovered. Ikuto sneakily picked her up and jumped out the window, not forgetting to Chara-Change.

"This brings back memories." Amu smiled, and snuggled into Ikuto's arms.

The Charas floated behind them. Yoru put an arm around Miki, who was holding Miryuu again.

When they got home, they found the door open and the place trashed.

"What happened?" Ikuto asked his children. Ikuto Yoru was sitting on the couch, Maria's head on his lap.

"Snow wolf attacked us and Miki Dia and I Character Transformed and countered. He ran away, injured." Ikuto Yoru explained, his voice neutral and slightly bored.

Ikuto's eyed widened.

"What?" He shouted, but Ikuto Yoru shushed him.

"Maria's asleep…" He said, stroking the girl's brown hair. Ikuto smirked.

"I see…" Ikuto smirked wider, looking at his son.

"What?" Ikuto Yoru asked, his cheeks looking slightly pink. Ikuto continued smirking, when he noticed a familiar necklace around Maria's neck. The Humpty Lock. He smirked again.

"The Dumpty Key and the Humpty look go together." Ikuto said, and Ikuto Yoru looked up from Maria.

"Like Amu and I, the next holders of the lock and key are Maria and you." Ikuto explained. "Destiny chooses."

Ikuto Yoru's blush was more noticeable now, though he would deny it later. At that moment, Maria stirred. Her royal blue eyes opened and looked around. When she realised she was lying on Ikuto Yoru's lap, her face lit up pink. Ikuto smiled, she looked like Amu when she was embarrassed. Amu followed Ikuto's gaze and crossed her arms, a stubborn expression on her face. Ikuto looked towards Amu and smiled.

"Jealous, Amu?" He asked, and Amu blushed slightly.

"N-No." She mumbled. Ikuto smiled and held her closer.

"I was thinking she looked like you, when you're embarrassed." Ikuto explained, and Amu's face lit up pink again.

"There. See?" Ikuto smiled. Amu poked his forehead.

"Idiot." Amu scolded, leaning closer in his chest. Ikuto layed her into the recliner chair they had and put a blanket over her.

"You know you love me."

"Sometimes I wonder why…" Amu said and Ikuto fake pouted.

"How cruel, Amu." Ikuto smirked.. Amu was about to speak, when there was a knock at the door. Ikuto went to the door and opened it.

"Ikuto! Good to see you man!" Kukai grinned and put an arm around Utau. Their children stood in front of them. The eldest was a seven year old girl with her mother's long blonde hair and her father's deep green eyes. The youngest was a boy, who was three years old and had reddish brown hair with brown eyes. The girl's name was Masaki and the boy's name was Taru. They smiled up at their uncle. Ikuto smiled and opened the door wider. Utau rushed past to Amu.

"I heard from a little birdie that you had your baby!" She hopped on the spot happily. "Thought of a name?" Amu shook her head.

"Come on then." Utau said. "Think of one and Ikuto, go and get the baby." Ikuto stomped off, and Utau sat crossed legged beside Amu's chair.

"Boy or girl?" Utau asked.

"Boy." Amu answered, just as Ikuto brought in the baby boy and passed him to Amu. The whole family gathered around, cooing over the baby. After a few minutes, sitting and thinking, a name came up.

"How about Ren?" Amu and Ikuto said at the same time.

"I like it!" Utau smiled. She turned toward Amu.

"Come on, Amu! I want to hold Ren!" Utau shouted, and Amu passed Ren to her. Amu, Ikuto, Utau and Kukai looked over Ren. Ren opened his eyes from sleep and looked up at the adults, looking in adoration at him. He giggled and the adults looked awed. Ren looked at Utau, and made an opening mouth motion.

"Oh, you're hungry. But Mummy's the one for that!" Utau said, passing Ren back to Amu and pouting. Ikuto pouted as well.

"I'm hungry too." He whined, and Amu hit him in the arm.

"M-Major perverted cosplay cat dude." Amu stuttered, turning away. It was mainly perverted, because Amu did breast feeding. Creeped out yet? Ikuto smirked and kissed Amu and Ren's forehead, before Amu went into the bedroom to feed Ren.

Maria leaned against Ikuto Yoru, which made them both blush. The Lock and Key glowed, and they picked each up into their hands. Maria smiled up at Ikuto Yoru, making him blush harder. He had to be more like his father, cool and collected. Ikuto Yoru had only seen his father blush once, and even that one vanished as quick as it came. Though, Ikuto Yoru felt he couldn't help it. Her sudden smiles made his heart race, and the determined look in her blue eyes made him fill with confidence. Maria wrapped her arms around his arm, bringing her legs up on to the couch. Her eyes closed and he smiled at her cute sleeping face. She seemed so peaceful, when her eyes shot open again. She ran over to her bag and pulled out a writing pad. Maria sat back down on the couch next to Ikuto Yoru, and she started writing. He wasn't sure what though.

"What are you doing?" Ikuto You asked.

"Writing poetry." She replied, smiling.

"Can I hear?" He asked, and she nodded. Maria cleared her throat and started reading.

"A vast land,

Of snow and of ice.

Will this world ever know,

That it all comes with a price?

The morning lark sings so brightly,

Filling the land with a playful tune.

I grip on to his arm,

As the darkness begins to loom.

Will it engulf me too?

This darkness that surrounds.

Or will the eternal flame of hope,

Stop these echoing sounds?"

Maria finished the poem and looked up at Ikuto Yoru's face.

"It was bad, wasn't it?" She said, looking sad. Ikuto Yoru shook his head.

"It was beautiful." He said. "How did you think this?" Ikuto Yoru asked. Maria blushed. She'd never had someone call her poems 'beautiful' before. She rested her head back on Ikuto Yoru's arm.

"You." Maria explained. Ikuto Yoru blushed. He couldn't think what to say. He smiled down at her.

"Thank you."

**Yes, it was a bad poem… After all, I wrote it! Thanks for reading everyone! I changed the baby's name!  
><strong>

***Ikuto bats his eyelashes***

**Ikuto: Please review-nya…**

***Fangirl scream from all over the world***

**Reviewers get an Ikuto clone for one day! **

**Ikuto: I'll be seeing you soon… *wink***

**xxEmeraldButterflyxx**


	8. Chapter 8 A Night at the Tsukiyomi's

**Heyya everyone! Hope you're all okay! Thank you for reading and reviewing! **

**Cyndy- No… that would be mean… for Ikuto xx I'm going to keep her a Soul Reaper in a Gigai! If only we could actually have our fantasy Zanpakutos! Awesome… I like that you loved my poem! It wasn't that good, because I thought of it in like five minutes, so… To be honest, I have no idea where Utau and Kukai's kids went! I'm going to say they were playing with Miki Dia and Ichigo! Xx Hehe x Enjoy the Ikuto clone! Xxx**

**Rawr I'm Kitty Vanity- Thank you xx I will xx**

**Emily- Glad you thought so, though I disagree! xxxx**

**AxelLion- I bet that's not true… I'm going to say just now that Amu's father has reddish brown hair, okay? Xx Here you go! X**

**Ikuto: Let's continue…**

**Amu: Who wants to see my sword's ability? **

**Ikuto: Do you wear no clothes at all when you do it?**

**Amu: No.**

**Ikuto: Then, no.**

**Amu: (sigh) xxEmeraldButterflyxx doesn't own Shugo Chara, Bleach or the Mad Hatter! She does own the storyline though!**

**A Night at the Tsukiyomi Residence **

Masaki and Taru had played with Miki Dia and Ichigo while Ikuto Yoru had stayed with Maria. All the parents smiled at all their children, fast asleep. Maria was leaning against Ikuto Yoru, who leaned his head on Maria head, and his midnight blue hair fell onto Maria's long auburn hair. Ichigo was curled up by Taru, who had his arms spread out, on across Ichigo and one holding his sister's hand. Miki Dia was asleep at the table.

"I guess we're sleeping here." Utau said to Amu. Amu smiled.

"Sure, we have a guest room." She replied, leading them to the cream decorated room at the end of the hall. Amu left Utau and Kukai to get settled, and walked back down the hall, where she saw Ikuto with Taru and Ichigo over each shoulder. Amu smiled.

"I'm not putting them together in the same bed though." He said sternly, putting Ichigo in her bed and Taru on the makeshift bed. Amu went to the living room again, looking at Ikuto Yoru and Maria. They looked peaceful, and she didn't want to disturb them. She picked up Miki Dia and Masaki and took them to the room Miki Dia and Ichigo shared. Amu put Miki Dia down in her bed, and layed Masaki next to her brother. Miki Dia and Masaki didn't always get on very well.

When she was finished, she turned off the light in the living room and went to her room, where Ikuto was only in his underwear, lying on the bed.

"Mind putting some clothes on? We have kids in the house." Amu said, throwing a shirt at him.

"Don't wanna." He said childishly, and pulled Amu on to the bed. She, of course, blushed but smiled.

"Getting excited there, Amu?" Ikuto teased and kissed her.

"Come on, I haven't brushed my teeth." She groaned, attempting to push Ikuto off her. Ikuto won, as usual, and let's just say Amu didn't get to brush her teeth.

**With Ikuto Yoru…**

Ikuto opened his eyes slightly, and felt something soft under his head. He smiled, and then frowned. Wait… He thought. Ikuto Yoru slightly lifted his head up slightly. He saw the adorable sleeping face of Maria, beneath him. Ikuto Yoru blushed. Her hair is so soft, he thought to himself. He picked up a strand of her hair, feeling how silky it was. Ikuto Yoru jumped out of his skin when he felt Maria move her head slightly. Thankfully, she was still asleep.

"Ikuto…" She muttered in her sleep. Ikuto Yoru felt startled. Maria had a crush on his father? He felt oddly disappointed. Lightly, he picked up her head of his shoulder and layed it down on the couch. Quietly, he stepped to his parent's room and opened the door. Moments later, he was wide eyed and running away to his room. He shut the door behind him and got into his bed, hugging the blue cat toy with yellow eyes close. A nine year old should never see what he just saw.

**With Maria…**

Maria was having a nice dream, with her and Ikuto Yoru at the Mad Hatter's tea party. Ikuto Yoru was smiling happily.

"Ikuto…" She whispered. "Yoru…" She said, moments later. He turned to her, smiling. Maria blushed.

"I l-li…" She was cut off as she woke up. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around for Ikuto Yoru. She picked her head up of the couch, but still she couldn't see him anywhere. Lightly stepping, she went to his room and gently opened the door. Maria noticed him curled up under his blue covers. She grabbed his blue blanket and got onto the bed, hugging him. Eventually, she fell asleep once again.

**In the morning…**

Amu, wearing a pink robe, went to check on Ikuto Yoru and Maria. She panicked when they weren't in the living room. Amu ran to Ikuto Yoru's room, where she saw the two of them asleep, arms wrapped around each other. She smiled, and shut the door quietly. Amu walked back to the kitchen, where Ikuto sat at the table, reading the paper. She made a bowl of cereal for herself, when Ikuto poked her.

"What?" She asked.

"I'm hungry, I want cereal." He pouted. Amu glared.

"First, that's not the way to ask for it. Second, do it yourself." Amu said, sitting down and eating her cereal. Ikuto grabbed her spoon and fed her. Amu choked in surprise.

"W-Why did you do that?" She asked, coughing.

"Now you feed me." Ikuto smirked. Amu sent a death glare his way. Then she smiled deviously. She toasted some bread, and spread butter and jam on it. Ikuto grinned in success.

Amu smiled sweetly and shoved the side of toast with butter and jam into his face. She laughed as it fell off his face, leaving an annoyed Ikuto with jam and butter all over his face, some butter dripping down off his nose. He then smirked.

"You have some…" He pointed at her face and licked the corner of her mouth. Amu blushed and retreated. She shouldn't go into enemy territory again. Ikuto just laughed at her reaction, but kissed her, washed his face and ate the toast after putting more butter and jam on it.

**With Ikuto Yoru…**

Ikuto Yoru opened his eyes, feeling a warm body against his. He jumped in surprise when he saw it was Maria, her brown hair draped over her face, and her arm holding him close. Maria fluttered open her eyes.

"Go back to sleep." She said, in an extremely scary voice. "It's too early." Ikuto Yoru frowned.

"Maria, it's 2pm." He whispered, but Maria's eyes glared at him. If looks could kill, Maria would be in prison. Ikuto Yoru froze into place. Maria was scary in the morning. His eyes widened in fear as an evil smirk came on to her face. So… very… scary.

**Later, at 3pm…**

Maria finally woke up again, and Ikuto Yoru was extremely happy that she did. She smiled brightly at him.

"Good morning!" She said cheerfully, getting up out of the bed. Major character change… Ikuto Yoru thought.

They both went to the living room, where everyone looked in their direction as they came in.

"Were you asleep all this time?" Ikuto asked, and Maria smiled. Ikuto Yoru shook his head, eyes brows raised and eyes widened.

"You don't want to know."

**Hope you all liked it! P.S. I am like that! That's why if I'm woken up early, I'm twice as bad! Xxx Hehe x **

**Ikuto Yoru: Too many mind scarring images…**

**Maria: What do you mean?**

**Ikuto: Yeah, I know about Maria, what's the other thing?**

**Ikuto Yoru: Honestly, you really don't want to know…**

**Maria: Please review!**

**Ikuto Yoru: Or her super scary morning death glare will be on YOU!**

**Maria: (sweetly) Thank you! **

**xxEmeraldButterflyxx**


	9. Chapter 9 What will happen?

**Heyya everyone! Here's the next chapter! Just for you! Xxx**

**Emily- I have watched Fruits Basket! Xx Awww… I want to be Kyo! He's cute xx Kitty boys in general are! Xx**

**Cyndy- Totally. I hate mornings… But I love staying up so late! *grabs Ikuto Yoru* MINE! XX**

**AxelLion- You'll have to find out… DOT DOT DOT! Ikuto Yoru will be mentally scarred forever xx Mwahahaha! Xx**

**Ikuto: Nobody told me why!**

**Maria: Maybe it's best you didn't know…**

**Ikuto: You know?**

**Maria: Obviously! I li-**

**Amu: Anyway, enjoy the story! Just for this one chapter is T rated! Why?**

**Ikuto: Maria came to her senses? (Smirk)**

**Maria: No… **

**What will happen?**

Maria knocked at the Tsukiyomi's wooden door. Today would be the day, she thought to herself, nervously curling her brown hair around her finger. Ikuto opened the door, looking at the smaller girl, who was looking up at him with dark blue eyes the same as his own. She smiled.

"Hello! I'm here to walk with Ikuto Yoru to school!" She said politely. Ikuto smiled and opened the door, letting the girl in. Maria looked around, but he wasn't in sight. She pointed to the stairs as she looked back at Ikuto.

"May I?" She asked, and he smirked and nodded. Maria ran up the stairs and opened Ikuto Yoru's bedroom door. He was still curled up in his bed covers. She sighed and stepped forward, poking him. She got no response. Maria stepped back and kicked him hard. His eyes shot open, and he fell forwards off the bed. She leaned down.

"Are you okay?" She asked, concerned, putting her face close to his. Ikuto Yoru blushed and moved back, rubbing his head. He laughed nervously.

"I-I'm okay." He said. "What are you doing here anyway?" He asked, and Maria sighed.

"You said we could walk together to school." Maria said, looking up and down him.

"I see you remembered." She said sarcastically. Ikuto Yoru ran into the bathroom and quickly dressed, and came out. Maria noticed a midnight blue strand sticking up, and she leaned to him to push it back down. She smiled successfully, but her smile faded into a blush as she saw how close their faces were. Ikuto Yoru blushed as well, then turned his head and coughed.

"We should go, we might be late." Ikuto Yoru said, and Maria smiled.

"Or we can Chara-Change." Maria suggested.

"Chara-Change!" Koumori called, and Maria's bat wings and ears appeared. Ikuto Yoru finally understood and he called Kyou.

"Chara-Change." Kyou said, slyly smirking like a fox would. Maria laughed as Ikuto Yoru's orange fox ears and bushy tail sprouted out. Maria, not really thinking, grabbed Ikuto Yoru's hand and started flying.

"I'm okay." He smiled and pounced into a tree. As Ikuto Yoru pounced from tree to tree, Maria flew up higher above him. About a block away from the school gates, they undid the Chara-Change and stepped down on the path.

"We should hurry, it's getting late!" Maria said, and grabbed Ikuto Yoru's hand and pulled him forward. Ikuto Yoru blushed, but ran beside her.

**At home…**

Ikuto woke when his phone rang.

"Utau."

"Ikuto, tell Amu to come over. You can come too if you want." She said and hung up. Ikuto dumped his phone down on the bedside table. He turned over to a sleeping Amu. She looked peaceful…such a shame he had to wake her up. Then he thought of an idea. Ikuto got close to her ear.

"When you're in a crowd, you should shout 'I love Ikuto' out loud." He whispered and smirked.

"Mmm…" Amu mumbled.

"Also, you should agree to everything he says today." Ikuto added, still smirking.

"Amu…" He whispered, and bit her ear. Amu's eyes shot open and she hit him on the head.

"Perverted cat." She muttered. Ikuto smirked at his continued name.

"I love you, Amu…" He whispered in her ear. Amu smiled and kissed him.

"I know." She smirked and rolled over, so she was on top of him. Ikuto smirked.

"What are you going to do, Amu?" He asked, the same massive smirk on his face. Amu smirked, grabbing his arm and putting it against the metal bar of the bed. She handcuffed him to it and leant down with some rope. **(This sounds dodgy… It's not though! ) **She tied his legs together and got off. Ikuto's wide smirk dropped and he pouted.

"What are you doing Amuuuu…?" He whined and Amu laughed.

"I'm leaving you here so I can go underwear shopping without you comments." Amu said, turning her head away.

"Is that why you handcuffed me?" Ikuto smirked, and Amu blushed.

"No. I'll let Kukai come back and untie you." Amu blushed at what he had said, but turned away.

"Awww… Amu… You're going to get it when I get out of these handcuffs." He said deviously and Amu blushed.

"Anyway, love you!" She said quickly, running out. Ikuto smirked and tried for the next half an hour to get out of it.

Meanwhile, Amu ran outside and got into her car, driving to Utau's house. She got out and knocked on the door, and Kukai answered it.

"Hey Kukai." Amu greeted and Kukai grinned.

"Hey Amu! No Tsukiyomi?" He asked. Kukai had stopped calling Amu 'Hinamori when she became a 'Tsukiyomi.' After all, Ikuto was 'Tsukiyomi', so Amu was called by her first name like his wife did.

"He's busy untying himself from the bed." Amu blurted out, then thought of how weird it sounded.

"Kinky, Amu." He grinned and opened the door more. Utau ran to grab her bag and went to Amu.

"Let's go, Amu." Utau said and Amu nodded.

**Ikuto…**

An hour and a half later, Ikuto had finally gotten out of the handcuffs and ropes. He sighed and then smirked as he jumped out of the window. Amu wasn't getting away that easy.

**Find out about what Ikuto does next chapter! Also about what happens at school with Ikuto Yoru and Maria. Will Maria finally confess? What will Ikuto Yoru say? Will Amu do the things Ikuto told her to do?**

**DUN DUN DUN! Come on people! **

**REVIEW TO FIND OUT!**

**Maria: (Sweetly) Please? (Morning death glare) DO IT.**

**Ikuto Yoru: (Shouts and runs away) **

**ххEmeraldButterflyхх**


	10. Chapter 10 Lock and Key

**Hello again everyone! It's been a while!**

**I've been kind of busy, what with my exams, clubs and piano lessons and practice….**

**I updated since I felt up to it after PMing with the lovely- Mermaid Hanon!**

**Thanks for waiting!**

**Anyways, like always, I do not own Shugo Chara!**

**Ikuto: Hurry up! I want to know what I do!**

**Amu: I honestly don't… Can we skip this chapter?**

**Maria: Let's begin!**

Maria sat at her desk, unable to occasionally glance in Ikuto Yoru's way.

Ikuto Yoru wore the normal school uniform, a blue shirt with black trousers and a black blazer.

Maria had the proper girl's uniform, a blue blouse with a black ribbon, a short black shirt and knee high socks. She also wore the black blazer, and her brown hair was plaited around her head and the rest was flowing down her back, a touch of gold highlights shining in the sun.

Masaki waved a hand in front of her face.

"Hello? Anybody home?" She called, smiling. Maria shook her head and turned her attention to Masaki.

"Sorry? Did you say something?" She asked.

Amu, at this time, met up with Utau at the mall.

"Hey Amu." Utau smiled, grabbing her arm. "You ready?"

Amu just nodded, and they went into the store, unknowing of a dark blue shadow watching. Ikuto, with his cat ears and tail that were now so familiar, pounced behind a pile of boxes filled with bras and other underwear.

He watched as Amu and Utau browsed through various items, picked ones up and went towards the changing rooms.

As Ikuto went toward where Amu and Utau had gone, a woman pulled him to the side.

"Hello, come come, try our new relaxation procedure." She quickly pushed him into a chair, placing a blindfold over his eyes before he could even protest.

Amu and Utau came out, high fiving the woman quietly.

"Thanks Sakura." They smiled, looking at Ikuto's blindfolded reflection in the mirror. Sakura smiled back and went in front of Ikuto, holding a blusher brush. She brushed it over his cheeks, turning them a bright pink.

"What are you doing?" Ikuto questioned. Sakura shushed him.

"Now now, no talking until I've finished." She scolded and Ikuto stayed quiet.

Next, Sakura got ruby red lipstick and coated his thin lips with it. Ikuto started to protest, but Sakura cut him off.

"All part of the relaxation process." She told him.

Maria sat by her best friend, Michaella. She had dark black hair with eyes to match. They had been friends since they were young, and been in the same class each year.

"P.E next." Michaella groaned. Maria glanced over to Ikuto Yoru, who was lying in a tree, probably sleeping.

The next thing she knew, Michaella was waving her hands in front of her face.

"Earth to Maria!" She called. Maria snapped out of her dreamlike trance and turned back to her.

"Sorry. I was-umm…thinking." Maria replied. Michaella knew better than that.

"Yep, thinking about a certain blue haired, blue eyed boy." She laughed and Maria playfully hit her on the head.

"And if I was?" She said stubbornly.

"Nothing, nothing." Michaella smirked.

Amu, Utau, Sakura and a very different Ikuto stood in front of a mirror. He still had his blindfold on, unaware of what had happened. The three girls snuck out, leaving the store.

"I really must go." Ikuto told the woman he thought was there. When he heard no reply, he pulled off his blindfold.

Ikuto blinked, the light shining hurting his eyes. His sight became clear, and his eyes widened. He knew he should have just ignored that woman.

Damn his manners, Ikuto thought to himself.

In the mirror in front of him was a blue haired man with blue eyes. However, his lips were coated with thick lipstick, his cheeks were like a baboon's butt, they were that pink.

Ikuto then noticed his hair was curled into tight ringlets, with small pink bows clipped in.

Finally, somehow, he was wearing a long, fluffy and extremely pink ball gown with high heels.

How did they do this without him realising?

Ikuto went back to where he first sat, but there were no sign of his clothes. So how was he supposed to leave?

Oh, Amu and Utau were going to get it.

The boys group were sitting on the grass as the girls played rugby. Thankfully, Maria was good at it. She easily caught the ball, though it felt rough as it hit her hands. Then, she passed it to Michaella, but as she threw it, the other team caught it.

He did a powerful throw, straight towards where Maria was. Maria really only realised as the ball slammed into her face, knocking her backwards.

All she could feel was the burning pain on her face and the muddy grass beneath her. She could hear faint shouting around her, but couldn't make out who it was. Maria felt someone picking her up and walking away from the field. Just by the distinctive smell, she could tell it was Ikuto Yoru.

It took a couple of seconds before the information really hit her.

Ikuto. Yoru. Was. Carrying. HER.

She felt a burning on her cheeks, different from the searing pain of her injury.

"Maria." Ikuto Yoru called, as she could finally hear again.

"Ikkun." Maria said weakly. It was a name she hadn't used at all since they were younger.

Ikuto Yoru's face heated up a bit, and he cleared his throat.

"Yes?" He replied, attempting to keep his voice level.

"Thank you." She smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek softly, before she lost consciousness.

Ikuto Yoru smiled to himself. He had to save her more.

**Amu: Awww… And I finally got Ikuto back for everything!**

**Ikuto: Don't like it.**

**Amu: Ikuto's pouting… You make a pretty woman if it's any conciliation!**

**Ikuto: Nope.**

**Maria: I got hit with a rugby ball? Harsh.**

**Ikuto Yoru: People should do that more.**

**Maria: What did you say? *evil death glare***

**Ikuto Yoru: That it was very, very harsh.**

**Maria: That's what I thought. **

**See you next time! DON'T FORGET. REVIEW.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**xxEmeraldButterflyxx**


	11. Chapter 11 Confession! Trouble!

**Yes, yes… I'M FINALLY UPDATING! *applause* **

**Previously, Maria got hit with a rugby ball and was being carried by Ikuto Yoru- when she kissed his cheek!**

**Ikuto had a surprise makeover from Sakura- which was planned by Amu and Utau. Ikuto's going to get her back for that! First he has to leave the shopping centre! Hahaha!**

**Sorry, I'll be changing views a lot more. Added effect on my part : )**

**THIS CHAPTER IS RATED T.**

**Begin.**

**IKUTO**

Sure enough, Ikuto was getting lots of weird looks as he walked out of the shopping centre. He wasn't surprised. The clack of the high heels he was wearing made people stop and look at him, and the overdone make-up and dress? That made them whisper amongst themselves. Amu was **SO **going to get it.

**MARIA**

Maria slowly opened her eyes, taking in her surroundings as her vision cleared. She saw Ikuto Yoru watching over her from the seat beside her. Oh right, she got hit with that ball and Ikuto Yoru had… had carried her! Her cheeks flushed red as she remembers that she leaned and… AND KISSED HIS CHEEK!

How embarrassing!

Quickly she sat up, making her body swerve and her head spin. Ikuto Yoru put a comforting hand on her arm.

"Don't get up too fast, you got hit pretty hard." He said softly. Maria smiled.

"T-Thank you, Tsukiyomi-kun." She replied, bowing her head.

"Tsukiyomi-kun? Call me what you called me before." Ikuto Yoru told her, turning his head to the side.

"I-Ikkun?" Maria stuttered, her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

Ikuto Yoru blushed slightly, but his head was still turned away.

"Y-Yes?" He asked.

"I-I-I… umm…" She could make the word come out her mouth. Before she could say anything else, Ikuto Yoru grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him, their mouths meeting. Maria stared in surprise, but softly shut her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Ikuto Yoru pulled away softly and hugged her.

"I like you!" He confessed, glad to get the words off his chest. Finally, finally she could know.

**AMU AND UTAU**

"HAHAHAHA!" Amu and Utau laughed together, getting a few strange looks off of strangers in the street.

"Did… Did you see his face?" Utau couldn't breathe from laughing so much. Amu tried to take deep breaths, but failed by starting to laugh again.

"You- You are amazing, Amu." Utau complimented, a few giggles escaping her throat.

"No… No, the high heels- they were an amazing idea from you, Utau!" Amu laughed, remembering the sight of her 'manly' husband in high heeled pink shoes.

"Amu, we better get moving. We don't want **IKUTA **to catch us up." Utau reminded her. Amu laughed at Utau's change in Ikuto's name, and they both continued forward, hoping not to see the wrath of Amu's 'husband', Ikuta.

**MARIA**

Maria couldn't help but blush every time she thought of what had just happened. Michaella smirked knowingly.

"Soooo... Maria. What happened with you and Ikuto-kun?" She said, her face peeking round to look at Maria's bright pink face. Maria jumped and laughed nervously.

"Ah… Ah… It was…" She covered her face with her hands. Michaella prodded Maria more.

"Let me guess…" She pulled a dramatic pose. "Secret love scene behind the curtains of the medical room?" Maria's head shot up and her face flushed bright red. Michaella looked shocked.

"Seriously? I was playing around. Ooohhh… what romance. Wish someone would treat me like that." She smiled, probably dreaming of her 'knight in shining armour.'

She always did that. Michaella leaned back, her chair tilting and her arms behind her head. Just then, the chair leg slipped, sending Michaella backwards. She screamed, when then she felt something holding her chair back up and looking into her eyes. He smiled, and Michaella blushed.

"I-I'm sorry! I shouldn't have been-"

"No, don't worry about it. I'm Hiroto. Nice to meet you." He said kindly, though he was looking towards Maria. He had jet black hair and emerald green eyes, and wore the normal boys' school uniform.

"I-It's nice to meet you, Hiroto-kun." Michaella smiled. Maria smiled knowingly. She liked him.

"I'm Maria, and this is Michaella. Hope we can get along." Maria said politely. Hiroto smiled widely. He picked up Maria's hand and kissed it.

"As do I, Maria." Hiroto smirked. Maria scowled and pulled her hand away.

"Hmph. Who said you could drop the honorific?" She said angrily. Michaella crossed her arms.

"Maria, just because you have Ikuto-kun, doesn't mean you should be rude to Hiroto-kun." She huffed.

"What? You're on his side now?" Maria turned her head away indignantly.

"I was merely greeting you. There's no reason to be upset." Hiroto said.

"See?" Michaella told her.

"We've just met, you don't just then call me Maria. That's rude!" She stomped away. Just before she left, Michaella shouted,

"You're more rude!"

Hiroto started to follow after Maria.

"Where are you going?" Michaella asked.

"I seemed to have offended her, so I'm going to apologise." Hiroto replied.

"Wait, Maria doesn't deserve an apology. She's just being stubborn like always. Especially since she started going with Ikuto-kun." She huffed.

"Ikuto-kun? They're going out?" He asked.

"I don't think so. I think Ikuto-kun just confessed." Michaella replied, placing her head into her palm and staring out the window.

"I see…" Hiroto smirked, but Michaella didn't see it. When she turned around again, he was gone.

As Maria stormed through the halls, Hiroto had somehow caught up. He pulled her arm and brought her into an empty classroom. He pushed her roughly against the wall, pressing his lips to hers. Maria angrily pushed him off, putting a hand over her lips.

"What the hell?" She shouted.

"You'll be mine, Maria. We made a promise." He growled, before disappearing.

Tears streamed down Maria's face as she ran through the halls and up to the roof. She opened the door and stepped out, the wind cooling her down.

"Maria? What's wrong?" A voice called, and Maria turned to see Ikuto Yoru sitting high up, his legs dangling off the edge.

"I-Ikkun…" She mumbled, before bursting into tears again. He jumped down and wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair.

"It's okay. Tell me what happened."

Maria told him everything that had happened. His face got more furious when Maria told him about Hiroto.

"That a******! I'll kill him!" Ikuto Yoru shouted. Maria grabbed his arm and put her arms around him.

"Please." She cried softly into his shoulder. "Stay with me." His expression softened and he stroked her hair soothingly.

"Of course I will."

**What did you think? Too fast? Random? Eventful?**

**Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! I'd like to know what you thought!**

**See you next time! **

xxEmeraldButterflyxx

Feel your heart flutter… 3


	12. Chapter 12 Fall in Love with Me

**Hey everyone! Thank you for the reviews! You know I love you guys xx**

**Anyway, here's the new chapter! Yay!**

**We'll find out more about Hiroto, and his relationship with Maria!**

**Enjoy!**

**Begin.**

Hiroto leaned his head back against the tree, tucking in his legs and wrapping his arms tightly around them. He sighed softly.

This wasn't how it was supposed to go. Maria was supposed to remember him, run into his arms and hug him tightly, like she always used to. But she didn't. So he got mad, and as usual, did something stupid.

Hiroto really didn't feel like going back into the school and being in the same classroom as her. She would probably look at him with such hate and disgust.

So, Hiroto got up and ran away from the school grounds, coming to a public park. He sat down on a bench and groaned, before coughing loudly.

"Are you okay?" A young blonde haired girl said softly, reaching a hand out comfortingly. He slapped it away nastily, though it hurt him more than she would have known.

"I don't need your help." Hiroto snapped coldly. The girl looked upset, turned and ran.

He continued to cough, clutching his chest tightly.

"Hiroto-kun." He heard.

"Go-" Hiroto stopped as he saw a young girl with brunette hair and lapis lazuli eyes.

"Maria." He said clearly, before coughing again. She sat down at his side, though she was hesitant. Slowly, she raised a hand to his back, and rubbed it gently, while looking away. Hiroto looked up in surprise, his green eyes wide. His coughing seemed to stop and he cleared his throat.

"What are you doing here?" He asked softly, in a tone Maria hadn't heard before.

"I-I come here sometimes. It's quite quiet here." She explained.

"Oh." Hiroto said. "Look, I'm sorry."

Maria's head shot up and she looked him straight in the eyes.

"What did you say?" She asked, surprised that he'd ever apologise.

"Umm… that I was sorry." Hiroto repeated.

Maria smiled.

"A little louder, please?" She teased, turning to see his expression. Maria burst into laughter at it, and Hiroto glared. Though he couldn't for long, seeing her laugh made you want to laugh too. He was trying so hard not to, but a small laugh escaped him.

Maria stopped laughing and smiled up at him.

"You're forgiven, but don't do it again." She said, and he nodded.

"Or the wrath of the morning Maria-chan will be upon me, right?" He laughed.

"Wait- how do you know about that?" She asked. Hiroto leaned back, his arms behind his head.

"You obviously don't remember, but we were childhood friends. We played together almost all the time." He explained.

"Oh. Yeah, I don't remember." She said, and he laughed.

"No, I should have thought you wouldn't. You're so forgetful. You know, you once spent a whole day looking for this blue crayon… only to find it was in your hand all along." He sighed, but smiled slightly at the memory.

"Sounds like me." Maria smiled and stood up. "Well, I'm going to be late for class. Are you coming?" She said, extending out her hand for him.

"Sure, but can I ask something?" Hiroto replied, suddenly serious.

Maria nodded.

"Ikuto-kun. Do you like him?" He asked, looking away.

"I really do." Maria confessed. Hiroto grinned and looked up at her.

"Well, I'll just have to make you fall in love with me."

**Hope you liked it! Any new impressions of Hiroto? **

**I don't think Ikuto Yoru will like this much! And… this is only a short chapter I know, but the next one will be longer! I know I keep saying that, but this time I promise!**

**Unless you don't want to know what happens next, YOU'LL HAVE TO REVIEW!**

**See you next time!**

**xxEmeraldButterflyxx**

**Makes your heart flutter…**


	13. Chapter 13 Kiss!

**Hey everyone! Updating again! Thanks for all the reviewers- you know I love you all xx **

**Let's see how Ikuto Yoru reacts to this! Ready? Yay!**

**Begin.**

**Oh, I don't own Shugo Chara or its characters! But I do own my own characters! **

Hiroto and Maria began to run back to the school, when Maria suddenly stopped and looked around curiously.

"What's wrong?" Hiroto asked.

"Go- I'll catch up with you." she said simply, before turning and running off.

"Wait-" he called, but Maria had already gone. Hiroto ran after her, coming around the corner when he saw her looking up at a black egg with and white x on it.

"Koumori." Maria called, and a little bat girl popped up beside her.

A bright light shone and Hiroto was stunned by it. A small boy came up over Hiroto's shoulder.

"She's…" The little boy whispered, staring.

"My heart! Unlock! Character Transformation- Dark Dream!" Maria and Koumori said together. The light dispersed and showed Maria wearing a red leather dress, with black bat ears and wings, long leather gloves and thigh length black boots. She put both hands over her Humpty Lock pendant and closed her eyes.

"Purify, Negative Heart." She said, and her eyes opened and glowed red. A red light engulfed the egg and the black faded away into pure white.

"Amazing…" The little boy above Hiroto's shoulder whispered.

Maria sighed in relief as the white egg flew off.

"Good job!" Ikuto Yoru, with his fox tail and ears, jumped down beside her. Maria smiled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Him too..." Hiroto mumbled.

Ikuto Yoru pulled away and looked around. Hiroto quickly moved out of sight.

"Good, nobody's seen us." Ikuto Yoru sighed, turning around and walking on.

"Coming?" He asked. Maria nodded and stepped forward, when she felt her head spin. Her legs felt like jelly, so she felt herself fall backwards. Hiroto noticed and jumped forward, catching her in his arms. Ikuto Yoru looked round in surprise, his eyes widening at their closeness as Maria wrapped her arms around Hiroto's neck.

"What are you doing here?" Ikuto Yoru scowled. "Haven't you hurt her enough?" he shouted.

"Stop…" Maria whispered softly. Hiroto looked down at the girl in his arms, she was breathing heavily and her eyes were only slightly open.

"Please…" She smiled softly before her eyes shut. Hiroto lifted her up into his arms and turned to walk away, when a hand roughly grabbed him.

"Give her to me."

"No."

"Give her to me."

"No."

Ikuto Yoru's claws came out and he glared at the emerald eyed boy in front of him. Hiroto rolled his eyes and flicked his finger in the air. Ikuto Yoru's claws set on fire, but this was a fire different from normal. It was black and red and somehow felt more powerful and controlled.

"Want to take that hand off me now?" Hiroto said coldly. A small boy wearing a black and red fiery top and a pair of black shorts with black hair and bright red eyes popped up.

"I'd recommend doing what he says." He smirked.

"Who are you?" Ikuto Yoru asked, taking his hand off Hiroto.

"My name's Aidan. I'm Hiroto's desire to-" Aidan was cut off as Hiroto silenced him.

"You don't have to know anything about me." Hiroto snapped harshly.

"Fair enough, but you won't take Maria for yourself." Ikuto Yoru said, his fist tightening. Hiroto turned and glared.

"I know Maria better than you ever will. She will choose me." Hiroto held Maria closer to him.

"You only met her today!" Ikuto Yoru exclaimed.

"Obviously, you're not very smart. We've known each other our whole lives." Hiroto said, stroking Maria's hair, which made Ikuto Yoru more agitated.

"Then why did she say she hated you?"

Hiroto blinked. No, Maria couldn't have said that… The promise they made when they were younger… She couldn't…hate him.

He ran away from Ikuto Yoru with Maria still in his arms, tears escaping his eyes.

**IN THE PAST**

**It was a bright summer's day in England and a young Hiroto sat at his desk, staring out of the window. He only saw his frowning expression reflected back at him. **

"**Hiroto-kun?" A little voice asked. He looked round to see a cute little blue eyed girl smiling brightly with her brunette hair up in two bunches. **

"**Let's play!" She pulled on his arm, dragging him out of his seat. Hiroto couldn't say no to her, that innocent face smiling at him all the time. **

**Months later, Maria sat down beside Hiroto under the tree. **

"**Hiro-kun…" She looked down sadly. "I'm moving." **

**Hiroto's head shot up and his eyes widened. She… she couldn't move! He had to… he still had to tell her! **

"**Where?" He was able to mutter.**

"**Japan." She leaned her head on his shoulder, tears running down her face.**

"**I… I…" Hiroto stuttered. "Maria, I…-"**

"**You're a good friend, Hiro-kun. Thank you." Maria cut him off. Hiroto dropped his head down again, his black hair covering his green eyes. **

**He wrapped his arms around her, remembering her warmth and her smell. As they pulled back, Maria smiled brightly for him. She quickly kissed him on the cheek before getting up and walking away, sparing a glance to look back at him.**

**She left him like that, his emerald eyes wide with surprise, never to see her for the years to come.**

**Many years past, and the empty void was still present. He couldn't see her bright smile each morning, her happy voice ringing in his ears and her tight hugs warming him. Hiroto wasn't sure how long he could stand without her. He had to follow her. To Japan.**

**He could see her smile, hear her voice and receive her special hugs. And maybe finally… maybe he could tell her.**

Hiroto leaned down against the wall, with Maria still in his arms. He waited so long. Now he was here, with her in his arms. He leaned down to her face, tears still running down his face.

A tear splashed on Maria's face and she stirred. Her blue eyes opened and she smiled brightly. Hiroto's eyes widened. He finally saw it. Her smile that was only for him. His vision got blurry and his head span.

"Hiro-kun!" Maria held on to his shoulders, a worried expression on her face.

**She remembered**, was his final thought before he slumped back against the wall.

Maria moved out of his arms and sat down beside him, moving his head to lean against her shoulder. His head was turned towards her, his hair tousled and his eyes shut. She felt her face leaning closer to his, her vision going fuzzy and before she knew it, her lips were pressed against his. But she was unconscious for her first kiss with Hiroto.

Around the corner, tears fell down from Ikuto Yoru's face.

**Ooooo… drama! How did you like it? Please tell me! **

**Review and there will be a shorter gap between updates! Come on… it'll only take a few minutes to cheer me on to write more!**

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**Review!**

**xxEmeraldButterflyxx**


	14. Chapter 14 Mother

**Hiya everyone! Thank you for reviewing!**

**I've made some changes to this story. Amu's whole Shinigami thing- it never happened. I was watching Bleach at the time and felt like it, not really thinking about how awkward it was with the whole storyline. So, I'm sorry. **

**The chapters have been changed and rewritten, but you don't have to read them if you don't want to go back. Basically, Amu didn't die, she later had her baby like normal and his name is now Ren. If you see any Renji written somewhere or something else, please let me know. **

**Thank you!**

**Also, replying to Miss rainediamond, yeah it does sound weird, but they met when they were like 5 years old, okay?**

**Enjoy!**

**I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA BUT I OWN MY CHARACTERS AND STORYLINE!**

**ххEmeraldButterflyхх**

**Mother**

After a while, Maria fluttered her eyes open slowly. When her vision became clear once again, she noticed closed eyes and black hair in front of her. She became aware of everything, as she realised the pressure on her lips.

At that moment, Hiroto also regained consciousness, his emerald eyes opening only slightly before they widened.

Maria broke away, blushing bright pink, covering her lips with her hands. Hiroto had a faint blush on his cheeks as well.

"I'm sorry!" Maria cried, moving away.

"No it's okay." He got up, brushing dirt off his trousers, still feeling close to ecstatic. Even if it was accidental.

Hiroto offered his hand to Maria, and she took it. He pulled her up into his arms, wrapping his arms around her.

"Hiro-kun?" Maria said curiously.

"Don't move. Please." He asked, and even smiled when she nodded.

After a few minutes, Hiroto stepped back and let go.

"Are you okay?" Hiroto asked. "You passed out again."

Maria nodded.

"I'm fine. I just used a lot of power today…" Maria head shot up as she remembered. "Wait, you have a Chara as well?"

Hiroto motioned for Aidan to come out. He came up over his shoulder, smirking.

"Why hello, my dear. The name's Aidan." He said, flashing a smile. Hiroto coughed.

"He's also kind of a flirty ass." He glared at Aidan.

"So Hiroto wants to be a flirty ass?" Maria eхclaimed, shocked.

"No! No! Right?" He waved his hands in dismissal and looked at Aidan.

"Who knows? This guy…" He smirked as Hiroto glared at him.

The two ended up having a glaring contest, before Maria burst out laughing. They both turned their attention to her, holding her stomach while she laughed hard. She stood up straight and wiped her eyes.

"That was funny. We should get going, Hiro-kun!" She smiled, taking his hand and pulling him along. Hiroto shook his head and continued running.

…..

They reached the school, where Ikuto Yoru stalked through the corridors angrily. Maria noticed and ran to him, putting a hand on his shoulder gently. Ikuto Yoru shrugged it off forcefully and continued walking. Maria stood in shock, her eyes wide.

"Ikkun…"

**Ikuto Yoru…**

At the end of school, Ikuto Yoru grabbed his bag and ran home. Usually he would wait for Maria, but that wasn't an option. He went into the house and sighed loudly, shutting the door behind him. He dumped his bag and shoes and ran straight to his room, past his mother.

Amu just watched as he zoomed past her. She looked to Ikuto, reading the newspaper, with his feet up on the coffee table.

Ikuto looked over the newspaper at her.

"What?" He asked.

"Go talk to him." Amu crossed her arms. He knew how stubborn she was.

"Why?"

"Because you're girl trouble, the birds and the bees and hey, I tripped over your violin and broke it." Amu recalled that time.

"Hey, that happened once!" Ikuto groaned. "What's yours?"

"Mine is with the girls. Things like that time of the month, first love and yes honey, men are stupid." She answered.

"I'm not stupid!" Ikuto pouted.

"Yes you are, now go!" Amu went into the kitchen.

Ikuto sighed and went to Ikuto Yoru's room. He opened the door and found his son face down on his bed. Ikuto sat down on the end of his bed.

"Trouble with Maria?" Ikuto asked. Ikuto Yoru turned his head slightly.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"It was pretty obvious." Ikuto answered. "What happened, son?"

Ikuto Yoru sighed again.

"There's a new boy at school." Ikuto Yoru scowled into his pillow.

"You don't like him?" Ikuto asked.

"He has feelings for Maria. And I saw them…" Ikuto Yoru stopped, taking a deep breath and sighing.

"Saw them what?"

"Kiss."

Ikuto nodded in understanding.

"Have you asked her about it? Maybe it was an accident." Ikuto said.

"No. She tried to talk but I shrugged her off." Ikuto Yoru sighed.

"That's your problem then, son. Talk to her." He smiled and patted him on the head.

"I guess so…" Ikuto Yoru said. "So Dad, have you ever been through this?" He asked. Ikuto chuckled.

"Nope. But thankfully you have my awesome sexy good looks to help you. Amu couldn't help but fall for me." Ikuto replied with a smirk.

Just as he left his son's room, he looked back.

"But don't tell your mother that, she'll kill me."

**Maria…**

"Welcome back, Miss." A servant said to her as she came through the door of her house.

"I trust your day was fine?" She asked politely.

"Thank you." Maria said simply, walking past her, up the large stairs. She'd never told Ikuto Yoru about this. Only Cyndy, Emily and Hiroto knew. She'd met Cyndy and Emily in England.

Maria went up to her room and changed into a long midnight blue dress with beautiful white embroidery and white corset strings at the back. After putting a black rose in her hair, she walked back down the stairs and into the dining room.

"I'm back, Mother."

**Surprise! Neхt chapter will show Ikuto Yoru asking Maria what went on! Also, more of Maria's backstory and we meet her mother!**

**Hope you liked this chapter!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Хх If you do, I'll be even quicker putting the next chapter up!**

**SCHOOL SOON! **

**ххEmeraldButterflyхх**


	15. Chapter 15 Turning Dark

**I'm so sorry about the impossibly long wait! Lots of difficulties, exams and an excruciating lack of Wi-Fi…**

**Hope you enjoy this new chapter! I do not own Shugo Chara or any ideas or references! However, I do own my own characters!**

**xxEmeraldButterflyxx**

"Welcome back, Miss." A servant said to her as she came through the door of her house.

"I trust your day was fine?" She asked politely.

"Thank you." Maria said simply, walking past her, up the large stairs. She'd never told Ikuto Yoru about this. Only Cyndy, Emily and Hiroto knew. She'd met Cyndy and Emily in England.

Maria went up to her room and changed into a long midnight blue dress with beautiful white embroidery and white corset strings on the back. After putting a rose in her hair, she walked back down the stairs and into the dining room.

"I'm back, Mother."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Welcome home. I'll be with you in just a moment." Maria's mother, a middle aged woman with short blonde hair to her shoulders and warm green eyes glanced briefly up from her work. She finished scribbling down a few calculations before putting her pen down and rising from the table, embracing her daughter in a hug.

"How was school today?" Her mother asked, a kind smile on her face. Maria couldn't stop the small frown from appearing on her face, which her mother easily noticed. Both mother and daughter were very in tune with each other and could sense how the other felt. Maria was indeed very close with her mother, though her father was a very… very different case. But the subject of her father was one that was not brought up often.

"You remember Ikuto Yoru, right?" Maria said, her blue eyes looking up into her mother's understanding ones.

"Yes you've told me." She said before a smirk appeared on her face. "And I've noticed your rather sprightly mood lately."

Maria's cheeks flared pink, though she willed them not to.

"Well I think he might have seen… an accidental kiss between Hiroto and I." Maria admitted. Her mother raised her eyebrows suggestively and Maria laughed and swatted her arm gently. "And now he won't even talk to me!" Maria sighed. Her mother smiled kindly at her, offering her a seat at the table beside her.

"If there's one thing I know, it's that men…can be idiots. You need to stand your ground and make him listen, and if he doesn't honey, he's honestly not worth your time."

Maria gave her mother a smile and let out a huge sigh. "I have no idea how you're so strong. I wish I was." Her mother laughed.

"Silly girl, you are strong, you just don't see it. Life hasn't been easy for us, what with…" Maria knew she was speaking of her father. "But you're free now, free from him." Her mother told her, and Maria knew she sometimes said the same line to herself.

"Food ready yet, I'm starving!" Natalya shouted from the other side of the dining hall. Maria sighed; a pleasant moment between her mother and her was ruined again. Natalya was tall and beautiful, with light brown hair with natural highlights flowing down to her mid back and grey blue eyes surrounding my makeup enhanced black eyelashes. She had high cheekbones and blush lightly powered on her cheeks to make her face look thinner. But she was brutally honest and picked out imperfections like she was casually commenting on the weather. This was just one of the reasons Maria felt like she was always in Natalya's shadow.

"Sister, please, we were talking about something important." Maria said. Natalya laughed.

"Likely about some unimportant kid stuff. _Oh no, where could Maria's stuffed toy be?" _ She said mockingly. "Anyway, Mother, I need help with real problems."

Maria looked to her mother, who sighed in defeat.

"Okay, what do you need help with?" Her mother rose from her seat, walking out with Natalya. Maria let out a noise of frustration as one of the servants appeared beside her.

"Would you like your dinner now, Miss?" A young lady with long blonde hair, chocolate brown eyes on a narrow defined structured face asked. Maria merely nodded; her soul feeling like it was being dragged back into the bleak darkness of a large shadow.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

The next day, Maria put on her school uniform and began nervously brushing her hair. She would see Ikuto Yoru today, and she could already feel her heart pounding in her chest and a slight nausea rising. Her mother peeked her head round the door, sensing exactly how her daughter was feeling.

"It's going to be okay darling. I believe in you." She spoke soothingly, a voice that lowered Maria's anxiety slightly. She glanced at the time, her eyes going wide.

"I'm going to be late!" She squealed, grabbing her school bag, kissing her mother on the cheek and rushing out of the mansion. Natalya stood by the door, a fake smile on her face.

"Have a great day stringing people along Maria." She then turned on her heel, her shoes clacking against the marble flooring. Maria glanced after her in confusion, before shaking her head and running out to the car and sliding inside.

"Round the back again please Archie." She instructed the driver, who nodded and put his foot on the accelerator. Archie was an old man with a wizened face and bushy white hair and eyebrows covering dark brown eyes. His mouth was always in a tight line, but occasionally the corners of his mouth would curve upwards when Maria told him of her day or a funny joke she heard.

It didn't take long to arrive at the school with the help of Archie, and Maria opened the door, swinging her feet out.

"Thanks Archie!" Maria called into the car before lifting her head out the car, propping her bag up onto her shoulder. Archie watched her walk up the road, proud of the girl with all his heart. He had known the family for a long time, seen them go through things unthinkable, but he always knew that they would make it through. Maria was strong and understanding and compassionate. She may have had an awful childhood, but he wanted to make sure that now she could spread her wings and follow her dreams.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Ikuto Yoru!" Maria called to the blue haired boy as soon as she saw him. She ran straight to him, not giving him a second to speak before she began her speech.

"Ikkun, I didn't kiss Hiroto yesterday! I passed out and fell against him because I'd been fighting X Eggs and I was exhausted. Yesterday I-"

"Maria! I understand. I'm sorry, for not listening to you." Ikuto Yoru cut her ramble short.

"That's not fair, I- Wait what?"

Ikuto Yoru laughed.

"I'm sorry. I believe you." He said softly, wrapping his arms around her. Maria blinked before her face broke into a smile and she hugged him back.

From behind them, Hiroto glared, jealousy rising. Aidan appeared on his shoulder.

"It looks like they've made up." He said with a smirk.

"Shut up Aidan!" Hiroto shouted, and Aidan flinched. Hiroto did not see, but his Chara's fur was turning black. Turning…dark.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Well that's the end folks! I hope you liked it!**

**Leave me a review to tell me what you thought!**

**See you next time,**

**xxEmeraldButterflyxx**


End file.
